Keep your eyes on the road
by barakitten
Summary: Jalex. Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth. Not too good, sorry.


Jack sighed, walking out of the house. He saw the car up front of his house, and sighed a little. Yep, that was his driving teacher. Alex was sat in the passanger seat of the car, smirking out at him. See, Alex was really persuasive, or at least he could be. And what they did during their driving lessons was completely and utterly illegal, but seriously. A five year age gap, and all they'd done was make out. It wasn't like he'd fucked the guy _yet_. Yet being the oppertive word. Jack bit his lip, and walked round, sitting in the drivers seat.

"Morning Jack."Alex chirped, smiling over at him.

"Morning Alex."He replied, biting his lip.

"Mr. Gaskarth to you."He warned him, poking his nose gently. "Go to the free way, as though youre going to the country."He said.

Jack nodded, and starte the car, driving to the road that took them to the country side. After a few moments of driving on there, Jack pouted.

"Alex, I really don't see what this is learning me."He said, pouting.

Alex chuckled softly, and rolled his eyes. "I'm learning you to drive in all conditions today."He said.

"And driving on a perfectly empty fucking road is teaching me this?"He asked, pouting still. Alex rolled his eyes, and smiled a little.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Jack."He smiled. He bit his lip, and sighed. Today was the day Alex. He would do this, today. And he'd do Jack. Yes.

He was pretty glad when Jack didn't notice his hand leaving his own lap, and into the drivers seat, or to his leg. Jack noticed, however, when Alex's hand got uncomfortabley high up his thigh.

"A-alex, what're you doing?"He asked, his voice shaking. He glanced over at him, but looked back out of the window as Alex sent him a glare. He moved his hand further, and began to palm Jack through his jeans.

"Fuck, Alex, what?"He whined, trying is hardest to keep his eyes on the road. Alex chuckled, and bit his lip.

"All conditions, Jack."He smiled.

He just continued to palm him, earning little whimpers, whines and the occasional moan from Jack. Alex smirked, and crawled out of his seat belt, crawling into the foot space. He undid Jack's jeans, and pulled them down a little, along with his boxers. He lifted Jack's shirt a little, pressing open mouth, wet kisses all over the pale skin on Jack's tummy, causing him to whine even more as Alex jerked him off best he could. Jack looked down at him for a moment, before looking out the window at the road again.

Alex had to give him some credit, he was doing his best. He smirked a little, and stopped jerking him off, taking him into his mouth and sucking gently, earning a moan from Jack. He could feel himself getting pretty close already.

"Alex..."He moaned, biting his lip, keeping his eyes on the road. He whined, and stopped the car, whining as Alex pulled off.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"He asked, raising a eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think the safest thing is for me to keep driving while you're sucking my dick!"He whined.

Alex chuckled, and bit his lip.

"Jack, keep driving."He ordered, earning a pout from Jack, who did as he was told.

"Jacky.."He murmured, returning to jerking him off.

"What?"Jack asked, looking at the road.

"I wanna fuck you, so fucking good."Alex said softly, a smirk on his lips. Jack's cheeks flushed, and he couldn't really speak for a moment.

"Okay..."Jack murmured, biting his lip. He wasn't going to lie. Alex was hot. And he was coming onto him.

"But before we do, get your mouth back around my dick and finish me off."He muttered.

Alex saluted him and went back to sucking him off. Jack moaned a little, and his hips bucked a little. Alex pushed them down with a small giggle. He smirked, feeling Jack cum. He licked it all up, and swallowed it.

"Yummy."He giggled, looking up at him. "My turn for fun now Jack."He grinned.

Jack nodded, biting his lip.

"Pull over."Alex ordered.

"W-where?"He asked, biting his lip.

"Truckers station down the road. It should be closed."He said.

Jack nodded. He found it and pulled over. He felt the seat be pushed back, and Alex straddled his waist.

"You looked so cute when you were moaning my name."He purred, kissing up Jack's neck.

"We should move to the back. This can't be the most comfortable place to fuck."Jack whispered.

Alex nodded, and just scooted into the back. Jack put the chair back, and undid his seatbelt, crawling into the back. Alex smirked, and pushed him down, kissing up his neck. He pulled the younger boys shirt off, grinning.

"M'gonna make you scream Jack."He whispered, grinning.

Jack bit his lip, and nodded. "Sure you will."He smirked.

Alex pulled Jack's shirt off, and pulled his jeans and boxers off, throwing the garments onto the floor of the car. Jack positioned himself well, actually. One leg on the back dash, the other on the floor. Alex bit his lip, taking his shirt, jeans and boxers off too. He couldn't help but get a hard on just looking at Jack. Panting from his orgasm only five minutes ago, pink in the cheeks, his hair slightly matted already, all spread out and vulnerable in front of him - ready for the taking.

He leaned over, and pulled some lube out of the glovebox.

"Well, that's what those things are for."Jack giggled, grinning.

Alex's eyes rolled, and he put some of the lube on his fingers. He pressed his lips to Jack's to stop the whimper that came from him when he pressed one finger into the tight ring of muscle.

Jack looked at him, and nodded a little. Alex began to pump his finger, in and out of Jack, smirking a little. He slowly added another, and after a few moments added a third. Jack wasn't a virgin, but he certainly wasn't an expert. He had only had one like, actual sexual experience. And it hadn't been so great.

He looked at Alex, biting his lip. Alex scissored his fingers, making Jack's entrance even slightly bigger. He pulled his fingers out, and lubed his own length up after finding the bottle. He pressed his lips against Jack's, muffling the whimper that came when he pushed in.

After a few moments, Jack nodded. Alex began to thrust into him, earning small moans and groans from Jack, and a few from Alex. He kissed up his neck gently, before pressing their lips together. He got a little harder with his thrusts, repositioning Jack a few times before, "_Fuck_!"The younger male practically screamed, his back leaving the chair. Alex grinned, and bit Jack's lip gently.

"I bet I'm the best you'll ever have."He smirked, a loud moan escaped Jack's lips and he reached down, beginning to jerk himself off again.

Alex smirked, and batted his hand away, grinning. Jack whimpered, pouting. Alex smirked, and kissed him softly, taking over with jerking him off.

Jack moaned a little louder, his head moving back, hitting the window, becoming the writhing mess of slutty moans he knew Alex wanted him to become.

Alex smirked. He could tell Jack was close, and that was good, because he was pretty close too. His thrusts were getting sloppy, and his wrist flicks were completely out of sync. Jack moaned softly, and looked at Alex, biting his lip. "Alex, fuck... Close so _fucking... Uhn..._""He moaned, eyes closing.

Alex nodded, and smirked. One last flick of his wrist, and Jack came all over both their stomachs. He leaned up, pressing their sweaty chests together, kissing him hard.

Alex wasn't used to Jack being forceful, which was why he moaned at the impact. He groaned a little, and came, keeping his lips against Jack's, his tongue just pushing straight in there. Whilst they just kissed, Alex rode them both out of their highs. He pulled out of Jack, his hands on the males hips, rubbing circles, feeling his little body shaking from the pleasure of his fucking orgasm.

He pecked his lips a few times, smirking at how much of a mess Jack had become in a short space of time. He moved away, and they both got dressed.

After a while, they ended up back outside Jack's house.

"I failed, right?"He asked, looking over at Alex, who just chuckled.

"You nearly crashed us, of course you've failed."He smiled.

"If we get any repeats of today, then I'll happily fail."Jack grinned, getting out of the car and walking inside, turning slightly just to see Alex drive off.

Yep, best driving lesson, ever.


End file.
